Accidents
by Zwarte Wolf
Summary: Nagisa is in America and is visiting Tamao for a few days. Everything is alright until they get in the car. And the actual chapter six is up. Just so you all know
1. Chapter 1

A/n: HEY PEOPLE. Anyways I feel like I have some explaining to do. From those who read my first story (Nagisa belongs with Tamao) may have seen that my name was N and S 2gether 4ever. Well I'm not sure what was with me at that time (I may have been thinking about Tamao's family name but I'm not sure) there were several things wrong at that time. But I changed it so its N and T 2gether 4ever. I was only a Nagisa and Shizuma fan when I first started watching it. Then I saw that Tamao and Nagisa actually belonged together and have been a fan ever since. And this is not the story that I gave a preview to. I'm still working on that one cuz some of the characters act bipolar and I don't want bipolar characters. And I still need a name for it (sadly)

Disclaimer: I own no part of Strawberry Panic. If I did then Tamao and Nagisa would of ended up together.

Background: Oh this story is about 5 years after they graduate and Tamao went to uni in America and still lives there.

Enjoy :D

Tamao's POV

(A month ago)

I feel my phone vibrate and I get it out. _Nagisa's calling me? I wonder why._

"Hello" I say when I answer the call

"Hey Tamao-chan"

"Whats up"

"Well I'm going on a business trip and I'll be in your area in a week, so I was wondering if you wanted to get together and catch up."

"Sure. That sounds like fun."

"Cool. I'll be flying in next Friday and I was wondering if you could pick me up from the airport."

"They don't have someone to pick you guys up" _Cheap asses._

"No they do but most people aren't coming in until Sunday so they aren't going to bother."

"Oh. If you need a ride I can give you one."

"Really?! Thank you Tamao-chan"

"Anytime Nagisa-chan anytime" _I cant say no to anything you ask. No matter what it is. Ive been like this since we meet... since I feel in love with you._

"The good side is my hotel isnt that far from the airport" _A hotel?_

"A hotel?"

"Yeah the business meeting is at the hotel."

"Is the company paying for your stay?" I say hoping no praying that the answer is no

"Not for Friday and Saturday but for everything else they are"

"Can you cancel your stay for Friday and Saturday?"

"Yeah I can why?"

"Because it would be easier if you just stayed with me. I have more than enough room"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I didnt want to ask because I didnt know....."

"Didnt know what"

"i-if you were living with someone or not"

"Dont worry I'm not. Anyways. Do you want to save some money by staying with me for two nights"

"Are you sure you don't care"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"I'll call you later. I have some calls to make. Bye Tamao-chan"

"Bye Nasiga-chan" I say before I end the call.

A/n: The story comes from what happened to me recently... kinda. And yes I know its short, forgive me, but i promise to write more. This is just basically telling you what happens. I may have 2 or more chapters for this story but i need to write them. Please be patient. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: hey my lovely readers**  
**im sorry that i havent been able to update recently there has just been a lot of drama going on and its hard on my soul, and my soul is what writes the stories. I just go home and ive been thinking about this all weekend so I'm going to let the ideas fly. so anyways here is some info about this chapter.**  
**So this is the day that Nagisa flys in from japan. And yes she is a CEO at a company. I haven't been on a plane in years so she has already gotten in and gotten her bags and meet up with Tamao. And of course it is in Tamao's POV. And this story supports my belief that you never forget your first love. EVER**  
**DISCLAIMER: I in anyshape or form own any part of Strawberry Panic. I just like to use the characters. :D**  
**hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R ^.^**

"Is that everything?" I ask the red haired girl whom I was and still is the one I love.

"Yea. Thats all of my bags"

"Then lets go" She grabs my hand, my heart skips a beat, and I lead her out of the airport and to my car.

"Is that your car?" she lets go of my hand when we come to a section of the parking lot that only had one car in it. A 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Convertible in Jetstream Blue to be exact.

"Do you have something against Corvettes or convertibles?" I grab her bags put them in back, get in, and start the car. I back up and lay rubber out of here.

"No. It just surprised me a little" she grabs the seat a little tightly.

"Well with my money flow I could buy several more"

"Straight out?"

"Girl, I could buy an island with a mansion straight out and still have money left over."

"Dang! If you could do that then why do you still write?"

"I love it. Its a passion of mine since before we meet. Anyways, what made you decide to become a CEO?"

"Well I got into college and then Shizuma and I broke up. Then my world came apart. I knew she wasnt going to be in the world of business so thats where I went. I just wanted to be as far away from her as I could. I haven't seen her since college."  
"I never heard. I'm so sorry"

"Its ok. I'm over her. And besides some good came out of it."

"Really? What?"

"It helped me find who I really loved, and still love"

"Oh really? Do I know them? Who is it?"  
"Its someone I meet a long time ago. The thing is. I don't know if they love me back."

"Who is it?"

"Not telling" I stop at a red light and turn to face her

"You are going to tell now or later. Your choice"

"How about never. And the lights green." I look to check and it is green. I speed out into the intersection, not noticing the racing car from the right. I was almost out of the intersection, when I felt my car slide several feet to the left. I look over at Nagisa and see a large cut on her forehead.

"Nasiga-chan! Are you ok?"

"Tamao-chan" she whispers and I move closer so I can hear her better. Once I get closer then I see how bad she was really hurt. Her arms and legs were cut up. "Tamao-chan. I...love...you" she moves forward as if to kiss me but she stops halfway.

**So... what do you think. Do you like the cliffhanger or what? Review ^.^ and the pic of the car is on my profile. sorry for the shortness. next one will be longer. promise**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: IM SORRY! Ive have things going on in my life and lost my password and I couldn't remember what my email was or my email passwords were. BUT IM BACK. And with serveral story idea, including a romeo and Juliet like story for these two. I love you all and I will be pumping these chapters out as fast as I can. Anyways, heres the story. Oh and this is quite similar to how I would act towards the girl who stole my heart the day I met her.**

Panic. Hatred. Wanting to find the person that did this to her, the girl who I have been in love with since I met her, and beat them to the ground. I look around to see where they were and they are on the phone. I stomp over to them and tell them to get an ambulance here now. They hear me and look frighten. I hold myself back from beating them to a small worthless pulp. I procedd to call my insurance company and we do the whole insurance information swap with my jaw and hands clenched. My vision is tinted red at this point and I'm about to snap at this reckless man for crashing into us then the sound of the ambulance and police cars snap me out of it. _I can deal with this worthless piece of trash when I get her to safety._ The medics arrive and ask who is hurt and I point, not trusting my voice, and they rush over. I just watch them making sure they aren't hurting her any worse. They load her up when I approach one. "Can I go with?"

They look at me questionably before asking "Ma'am unless you are related you-"

"You look at me and tell me I can't go. She is from out of country visiting me and she can't speak English. Can I go now" I look at them giving them my death glare. They stumble back

"Ye-yeah just hop in"

The ride there I can't stop moving. When we finally get there they unload her and take her to the ER and they won't let me in. I'm forced to wait outside until they call me. I start to pace. I know that if I stop moving I'll go mad. I give the reception person my number and I start to run around the building. I have to get out. I have to pass time. I won't be able to sleep until I see her and I know that she is alright. I just keep running, not caring that my legs are burning. I accept the pain as a way to take my mind of destroying that worthless piece of crap. I hear my phone ring and I see that it has been several hours since I have arrived there. She's out of the ER and if I wanted to see her I can. I demand to know where to room is at and I sprint there. I avoid all the personal working there. I just have to get there. I see the numbers approaching her room. I start to slow down and I see her door. I stop and take a moment. Now scared of what she will look like. I turn the handle and I see her. I stop myself from rushing over to her and taking her in my arms. That's when I see the damage. She has several stiches above her eyebrows going most of the way across. _That scum bag shall pay tenfold for this. _That's when I hear her speak "Tamao-chan"

I look at her hopeful that she's awake so I can tell her that I love her also. "Yes Nagisa-chan? I'm here now" I walk over to her and gently take her hand in mine. My heart is going crazy at this moment. She stays quiet and I look over to the heart monitor and see that it's a slow beep, telling me that she's asleep. "Don't worry. I'll be here when you wake up. I have something to tell you when you do." I pull up a chair and am prepared to stay here until she wakes up. I start to fall asleep but I hear her heart rate pick up and I force myself to wake up. This happens every so often. Until about three hours after I was able to see her she opens her eyes. "Nagisa-chan" I pause getting the courage to tell her "I love you to" She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Umm excuse me. Who are you?" My world shatters once again.

**A/n: OHHH NO. NAGISA LOST HER MEMORY. WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN. Oh wait….I do. Sorry about ANOTHER cliffy. But I AM BACK. So I should have a fourth up next week maybe sooner. Depends on how much I can get on a computer. Hope you guys like it **


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: so...I've thought about it...and this is how I wanted to proceed...so disclaimer I SADLY OWN NOTHING

So as you should know this is in Tamao POV. Do note that a majority of this is taking place in English and there is no need for a translator. And thanks to all the people who reviewed. It makes me feel like someone enjoys my ramblings that I call writing.

_She doesn't remember me. That bastard will have it hit harder now. He will deserve everything that comes at him. He will know how this feels and worse_. My vision turns red and I turn to leave the room so I can find the scum who did this. Her angelic voice temporarily breaks me out of this "Are you someone important?"

"Just someone from your past. That's all"

"Are you the only one from my past that's here or are there others?" _Does she not remember anything from her life? I just thought it was me. At least she remembers language_

"No its only me. You were in from out of the country for a meeting and came in early to hang out with an old friend."

"Can you come here?" She gestures to the area next to her bed. _ Like I could say no._ I walk over to her and when I'm in arms reach she places her hand on my cheek making my heart start to race. "You must be someone important."

"Not really. Just an old friend" _That happens to be the girl that you said I love you to before you got hurt. And who happens to be in love with you also._

"I wonder how I could forget someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Yea." She blushes a little "Your amazingly beautiful" And I blush a little at that.

"If you think I'm beautiful then you need to see a mirror. No one is beautiful compared to you."

"Was there someone I loved?" This gets my attention.

"You told me there was someone that you loved but you never told me who."

"Well I think that whoever it is should watch out for you. You must be quite a heart breaker. Is there someone that you love?"

"Yeah but I don't think she has ever noticed me."

"I don't think your impossible not to notice. You attract a lot of attention just by your looks and I imagine that your personality compliments it"

"You don't know what your talking about"

"I'm a good judge of character. You have an amazing one. Did I love you?" I look away at her knowing that I can't lie to her. As soon as I move I miss her hand on my cheek.

"No you didn't. You never have."

"I do don't I. When the doctor came in I just wanted him to leave. Then I see you. And I feel like that everything was complete. Now that your here I don't want you to leave."

"Nagisa, what are you talking about"

"What is your name?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is your name?"

"Its Tamao Suzumi" She reaches over and grabs something off the table. A wallet. She opens and and

pulls out a note. One addressed to me. My full name. Threes no denying that its for me. "Is this you?"

"Yeah it is...guess I can deny it." She pushes the letter to me

"Here. Its for you then" I take the letter from her and think about to opening. I don't want to open this. "Please read it. Whatever I wanted to say to you is the truth and not me just guessing at myself." I tear open the letter.

Dear Tamao,

Its been so long since I have seen you. I'm kinda worried about this meeting. I'm writing this on the plane ride just so I have something to do. I'm leaving this for you so you know this. I love you. Ever since I have gotten out of school with you I find that I'm a thinking of you more. So I know that I could never tell you in person about this. So I'm telling you in this. I hope that you do get this and that I do get the courage to do this. I love you Suzumi Tamao

Aoi Nagisa

I hold back the tears that I oh so badly want to fall. I know that I cant let her see me cry. No here, not now.

"What does it say?"

"Nothing important"

"Then why do you look like your about to cry?"

"I'm not-"

"Please don't lie to me about it. I know you are because it's breaking my heart to see you like this, and all I want to do is go over to you and hold you until you feel better"

"That's sweet Nasiga-chan but I promise I will be ok" _I'll be as ok as anyone would expect me to be, but for her I will be. All I want is her to be happy_ "Now I have to go meet up with the ass the hit you."

A/n: SORRY IT TOOK A LITTLE A LIL LONGER TO GET OUT THAN I THOUGHT. I have been busy with college and that bs and then recently starting the process to get in US Marines. I have decided to go in so sometime I will put up a chapter and say I wont be back for a few months so I will miss you all that time. So wish me luck. And hope that I can lose the 8 pounds I need to to join.

And read and review please. I would like some feedback with this story :D


	5. Chapter 5

I got the address the guy would be at, he knew that I wanted to leave so he gave me the address to where he would be staying. Its about ten blocks from the hospital so I make haste getting over there. I find the douche bag going down the hall to the apartment. My vision is filled with red as I see him and I stomp over to him. He sees me "Hey you're here earlier than I thought you would be." _Calm down. He just wants to talk. Its not his fault that she doesn't remember anything. But it is his fault my poor car is destroyed._

"I was either do this or sit in a hospital and get hurt by looking at someone and not having them recognize me"

"Shit she lost her memory?"

"Yeah. All of it"

"I'm sorry about that"

"Are you going to invite me inside?"

"I would but my I'm staying with my sister and when I nocked she screamed at me through the door to 'go the hell away I'm busy' so I have been walking this hall for the time until she is done"

"Shes done with what?"

"Her girlfriend or fiancé or something like that. I don't remember"

"Who is your sister?"

"Yaya Nanto"

"Bullshit I knew her from highschool, she would of said if she had a brother"

"Its not bullshit!" He roars at me.

"Its total bullshit" I bite back a punch that I want to put to his face. He on the other hand isn't as good at resisting the anger. He pulls back his right fist and lunges forward to punch me in the face. I simply sidestep and give him a small push, straight into the wall. He turns to me, his face not bruised yet but by morning it will be slightly bruised and his nose isn't broken. He is making another lounge for me when Yaya-chan opens the door and tackles him to the ground. "Yaya-chan what in the world are you doing here?"

"I live here with Hikari. We kept meaning to call you and make plans but we kept getting sidetracked. Then this worthless brother of mine called me up asking if he could stay with me for a few weeks cuz he lost his job. He called me right after we got home from the honeymoon." She puts a chokehold on him "you know I haven't forgiven you for that."

"Your brother hit my car?"

"You hit her car?"

"Yes I did but someone fucking texted me and it scared the crap outta me" She tightens her hold around his neck "KENJI HOW THE HELL DO YOU PLAN ON PAYING FOR HER CAR? CUZ I SURE AS HELL WONT BE PAYING FOR IT"

"Not to mention that he put Nagisa-chan in the hosipital"

"I hope you have a way to pay for that cuz I will not be paying for anything for you." He manages to get free from her arm a few inches. Enough that he can breathe again.

"I still do have that money that I have been saving from doing odd jobs. It should be enough to cover the costs."

"Whatever. If you have had that money why have you been living with me?"

"Its emergency funds!" She lets him go and invites me inside

"Now tell me what happened" She says to me after she sits down on the couch.

**A/n: Hey. Took me a little bit while and the next ones will be longer to get to sadly. I'm trying to deal with a lot of stuff in my personal life, and I'm trying figure out if this will be the last story I do. Sorry guys :/ and sorry i accidently posted the wrong chapter up. Here the right one :D**


	6. Chapter 6

A/n GOOD NEWS ALL

I AM BACK

nuff said

I own nothing not even my soul anymore c:

We sitting down in the living room waiting for Yaya to get back with drinks. She wants my story about why Im here and her everything. How all of this happened. She gets back and hands me a glass of wine. I send her a questioning look. "You look like you need it."

"Or do you just want to make it easier for me to tell?"

"You look like you need it"

"Thanks" I take a sip and I just try to relax. And she looks at me expecting a story.

"I think you should start your story. It is what you do best anyways."

"Nagisa gave me a call a bit ago telling me she was coming to the area. She is here for a business trip. But she came a day early so instead of having her pay for hotel room I told her that she could stay with me. Well I was picking her up from the airport. We were just riding in my car and you know the 'its been a while since we have seen one another' talk. Well then this ass hole" I turn to look at said person. Oh well. "Runs a red light and hits me. Nagisa-chan was fading out shortly after and then she told me that she loves me." At that Yaya and Hikari look straight at me

"Did she really?"

"I'm so happy for you two"

"How can you be happy for them Nagisa-chan is in the HOSPITAL!"

"Because we both know that shes gonna get better"

"Will you stop the cute couple arguing?"

"They never do."

"You should be nice to me I'm letting you stay here."

"Its the truth its better then lying"

"Can we go see Nagisa-san?"

"Can I finish the story?"

"Theres more?"

"Yes theres more."

"Go on then!"

"When I visited her in the hospital she was awake. Shes going to be alright but there is bad news. She lost her memory and the doctors don't know how long it will take for her to remember." Thats when Yaya lost it. She picks up her brother by his shirt collar and rams him into the wall.

"See dumbass. This is why you don't fuck up. All you had to do was stop at the fucking damn light. And none of this would of ever of happened."

"Yaya dear theres no reason to be angry . I'm sure that Nagisa-san is going to be alright."

"I need to see this for myself Im going to see her." She drops her brother and starts to walk out the door. I quickly follow her.

"You don't even know where she is at."

"Then come on I'm driving" I look at her car before getting in.

"Should I worry about my life" She stops in her tracks and just glares at me. Like a complete I'm gonna kill you here and now death glare.

"That was my brother not me!" She growls at me.

"Doesn't mean I still can't mess with you." I climb into the car and we take off.

"You're just a sore because of him if anyone should be it should be me. He wrecked my car. Or it should be Nagisa-chan since shes the one who lost lost the memory. Oh and tell him he needs to meet me at my gym."

"Why?"

"I still need to beat the shit outta him."

"No thats my job alright."

"Well we both know that Nagisa-chan wont do it and he was the one who ruined my car."

"Then why does it have to be at the gym."

"He has to sign a waiver." I give her a bloody grin. "Oh and I don't think I told anyone this but I'm kinda a badass in mma."

"Hes gonna die isn't he?"  
"No hes just gonna be mangled very badly"

"Remember the right to kill him is reserved only for me." I glance out the window for the first time really since we left the apartment and shes just speeding down the road.

"Holy shit woman! Why are you driving down so fast?"

"Because it takes me half the time when I drive this way and I don't like taking forever."

"So your speeding around and just not getting caught?"

"Pretty much" I look and I see that the hospital is in sight already.

"That was less then half the time."

"Now you see why I like to drive like I do. I get places a lot faster now."

"Now let me out so I can get to her room and see her"

"You really still from high school?"

"I never stopped. Now let me out so I can get there." She finally stops the car in front of the entrance and I just run to her room. I open the door to find it empty

A/n: WHAT WHERE IS SHE NOOOOO  
Oh well i know. And yes Hikari would be saying Nagisa-san verus chan because it has been a while since they have talked. And yes. Tamao is now a badass  
Till next chapter


End file.
